How To Save A Life
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: 17 yr old Meredith Grey is in trouble and she turns to intern Derek Sheppard for help. Will Derek be able to help her or will he let his feelings for her get in the way? MerDer Maddison. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**I am re posting this becuase i just found out i put it in the spanish category instead of English woops!**

**here is a bit of background Meredith is 17-18 and Derek Addison and Mark are all interns at Seattle Grace. Mark and Addison are married. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

**

* * *

  
**

Meredith Grey sat on one of the plastic seats in the waiting room of Seattle Grace Hospital. Her eyes where read and puffy from crying and she was slightly pale like she had the flu. She stared at the floor willing time to pass faster.

"Meredith what are you doing here?" she heard her mother ask in a sharp tone, she had been waiting for Addison in the waiting room in hopes she  
wouldn't bump into her mother but obviously she had no such luck.

"I just came to see Addison," she said standing up and wincing as a wave of pain shot up her abdomen.

"Dr Montgomery-Sloan is busy, so go home." Her mother ordered.

"I'll wait, I just want to talk to her," she said her voice slightly shaky.

"Meredith have you been crying?" before Meredith could answer her mum continued. "Because you know what I think of crying, crying is for weak  
people. Are you weak Meredith?"

"No." Meredith replied not looking directly at her mother, Meredith could feel the tears welling in her eyes and she willed for them to go away.

"I should hope not, now go home you have made me late for my surgery."

"I just want to..." she whimpered but was cut off by her mother.

"Meredith, I don't have time for any of your childish problems and neither does Dr Montgomery-Sloan." With that her mother stormed off back into the restricted area of the hospital. Meredith slowly began walking to the exit of the hospital. Dr. Shepherd who had over heard everything between Meredith and her mother hurried after Meredith. He didn't know her very well he had only met her a couple of times when she came to visit Addison, but as soon as he saw her he felt something strange in the pit of his stomach and was unusually drawn to her.

"Meredith wait," he called to her. She turned around surprised that someone called her. "I know I am not Addi but if you want to talk I'm here." Meredith looked at him she was going to deny his offer, but something in his piercing blue eyes made her nod. Derek smiled.

"Come with me" he put his hand on the small of her back and led her to one of the empty on call rooms. Meredith had no idea why she had agreed to talk to him, she knew it was going to be awkward and guessed he would probably over react, but she really needed someone to examine her. Derek gestured for her to sit down on one of the beds, and he sat on the one across from her. He stared at her for a while, she wasn't looking at him instead she just stared at her feet.

"So what did you want to see Addi about?" he asked breaking the awkward  
silence.

"I... I wanted her to.." she broke of tears beginning to fall from her  
eyes.

"Hey Meredith its ok, you can talk to me," he encouraged.

"I wanted her to have a look at something," she said her eyes flicking to Derek's and then back to the floor.

"What did you want her to look at?" he asked in a soft caring voice. Meredith looked back up at him there eyes connecting, they both felt a small electric shock sizzle through their bodies. They both looked away.

"You can't tell my mother," Meredith said firmly.

"I won't," Derek was both intrigued and worried about what Meredith had wanted to show Addi. Meredith lifted her hands up to the top of her jacket and proceeded to undo the buttons and slip her arms out of her jacket. Underneath she wore a baggy t-shirt but just underneath the sleeves Derek could see two deep purple bruisers one on either side of her lower arms in the shape of hands. Derek gasped and moved closer and kneeled in front of Meredith.

"Who did this?" he asked in utter horror. How could anyone hurt someone so small and defenseless? He brushed his fingers gently over the ugly bruisers.

"There's more." Derek looked at her in disbelief. She began to lift her shirt up but hesitated for a moment.

"It's ok Meredith I'm a doctor." Derek could see why she had wanted to see Addison. Meredith slowly removed her shirt and winced with pain as it slid over her shoulders. She revealed more bruises stretching from her lowerabdomen to her upper shoulders.

"Meredith who did this?" he asked even more shocked. He slowly ran his fingers over the bruisers inspecting them, this sent shivers up Meredith'sspine. Fresh tears began to run down Meredith's cheeks.

"He didn't mean to," Meredith choked out.

"Who Meredith, who did this?" Derek asked, he could feel the anger boiling inside of him, the thought of someone laying an unkind hand on her made him furious.

"I.. he," Meredith began sobbing and Derek immediately felt bad for raising his voice. Meredith covered her face with her hands.

"I'm sorry you don't have to tell me, it's ok Meredith," He moved so he was sitting next to her. Meredith continued to cry, Derek wrapped an arm  
around her bare shoulder, and Meredith twisted slightly and buried her face in Derek's chest.

"It's ok Meredith shh…" He tried to comfort her.

"I just, I don't…" Meredith tried to say in between sobs.

"You don't have to tell me now or at all."

"I don't know what happened."

"You're going to be ok, just stay away from whoever did this," Derek wanted to interrogate her until she told him so he could then go beat them to a pulp but he knew that wouldn't help her at that moment. Meredith's crying soon softened and he could feel her beginning to shiver.

"Why don't you put your shirt back on your shivering."

"Ok." Meredith said quietly. Derek helped her back into her shirt.

"We should really get you cat scanned to make sure there is no internal bleeding." Derek said looking straight into her eyes, another electric shock sizzling through both of them.

"Ok," Derek took her hand and gently pulled her up. "Your mums in a long surgery so don't worry," Meredith nodded. Derek walked with Meredith to the CT, he directed her in and made sure she was OK, he then went to the other room to watch, and he had Addison paged. Addison walked into the room with in only a minute of being paged.

"You got here quick."

"I was out in the hall, what's up?" Addison said looking into the CT room. "Is that Meredith Grey?" Addison asked worried.

"Yes, she came in to see you, she has bruising on her arms shoulder and abdomen."

"From what?"

"She won't tell me," Addison stared at Derek in disbelief. Just at that moment her pager went off again.

"It's a 911," she looked at Derek.

"Go I'll look after her if the scan is clear I'll drive her home." Derek said.

"Thanks Derek," Addison smiled at him before hurrying out of the room. Derek focused his attention on the scan; it came up onto the screen, relief washed over him when he realized it was clear, and he let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

Derek gave Meredith the good news and walked her to the exit of the hospital. They stood in silence as Derek studied Meredith, she looked terrified, and  
lost.

"I'll drive you home," Derek offered.

"Thanks" Meredith looked up at him her eyes pleading for comfort and Derek couldn't refuse. He gently rapped his arm around her again and began  
leading her back to his car. Meredith gave him directions to her house.

They stood on the front porch in yet another awkward silence.

"Are you gonna be ok?" Derek asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Meredith smiled trying to reassure him but doing a lousy job. Derek took a card out of his pocket and handed it to Meredith.

"Call me if you need anything."

"Ok thanks."

"I mean anything." Derek emphasized before walking back to his car.

* * *

Derek was sound asleep when the loud sound of his mobile filled the room. He groaned as he reached out to his dresser and picked it up flicking it open.

"Hello" he answered groggily

"_Derek, Derek cam you come over I am scared"_

"I'm on my way, why are you scared?" he asked grabbing his car keys from his kitchen bench.

"He messaged me, and it scared me" she said through tears. Derek didn't need to ask who the 'he' was because he knew who she was referring to and he knew that the moment he found out who exactly was doing this to her they would be in more pain then Meredith had been.

* * *

Derek arrived outside of Meredith's house and hurried to the front door, he knocked loudly and within two seconds, a terrified looking Meredith opened the door.

"I'm sorry for waking you I..I."

"Its fine I told you to call." Derek said stepping into the house.

"Meredith are you all right?" Derek asked concerned.

"I'm sorry I.. he...messaged me and I didn't know what else to do," Meredith began crying. Derek wrapped his arm around Meredith and led her to the couch in her living room.

"You need to tell me what is going on, I can't help you otherwise."

"You have to promise not to tell my mum."

"I won't tell her unless I have to," Derek reassured. Meredith nodded. Meredith drew in a shaky breath before attempting to explain what was going on.

"About two weeks ago I met this guy at a party," she paused and looked up at Derek for confirmation that she should continue; he slowly nodded his head. "He seemed really cool we started to hang out…. And then yesterday afternoon we where mucking around and he wanted to…. But I didn't…" Tears welled in Meredith's eyes again and Derek pulled her into a hug.

"Did he…"

"No I got away," Meredith choked out in between sobs, she clutched at Derek's jacket and buried her face in his chest.

"Mer, can you tell me where your phone is?" Meredith pointed to the coffee table and Derek saw her mobile. He stretched over and picked it up.

"You can go through it," Meredith said quietly. Derek began to click until he found her messages the most recent one was from someone called 'James.' Derek clicked on the oldest one and read it.

Hey babe yd u leave it was just getting interestin.

This message made Derek sick to the stomach how could this guy think that what he nearly did to Meredith was interesting. He clicked out of the message and went to the next one.

Rply u cant just lead me on Bitch.

Derek squirmed in his seat he could feel anger boiling inside of him how could anyone think that it was ok to treat someone this way? Derek hesitantly went to the last message.

Oi Bitch! Rply otha wise I'm gonna come ova and finish wat we started!

"I can see…" Derek looked down at Meredith but she had fallen asleep in his arms. Derek went to her phone back on the table when it began to vibrate, he looked down at the screen and saw that there was an incoming call from 'James'. Derek pressed the little green button and answered the call.

"Hello." he tried to make his voice as deep and imposing as possible  
_  
"Who's this? Where's Meredith?"_

"This is Meredith's boyfriend and she is busy."

"_I am Meredith's Boyfriend I want to talk to the Bitch."  
_  
"No I am her boyfriend you better stop calling her and leave her alone!" Derek yelled into the phone before hanging up. His voice had woken up  
Meredith.

"You didn't have to do that," she said groggily.

"I know but I wanted to. I don't think he will bother you any more"

"Thanks."

"You should probably get some rest," Derek said smiling.

"Yeah, um do you think you could stay? I don't feel safe home alone." Meredith asked looking down at the ground.

"Sure, when does your mum get home?" Derek asked not wanting to be caught by his resident at her daughter's house.

"Not till tomorrow afternoon."

"OK, well you should get to bed," He said standing up from the couch and pulling Meredith up by her hand.

"There's a daybed near my window you could sleep on or there's the couch," Meredith silently hoped he would pick the day bed.

"The daybed sounds great," Meredith led him up to her room before grabbing a pillow and some blankets for him.

"Goodnight Meredith," Derek said when they were both settled.

"Goodnight Derek."

"Derek?" Meredith asked

"Yes?"

"Do you think it will be OK?"

"Everything will be just fine I will make sure that you are safe."

"Thank you." Meredith closed her eyes, it was amazing how safe she felt with Derek in her room. Within a matter of minutes both had fallen asleep.

* * *

"Don't…… leave me alone……get off me!" Meredith shouted in her sleep waking Derek up. Derek looked over to Meredith's bed and even in the dark he could see her tossing and turning.

"Please don't I am begging you……. Leave me alone!" Meredith shouted and began to cry. Derek quietly stood up from the daybed and walked over to  
Meredith, he gently sat down next to Meredith.

"Mer, it's ok wake up," he gently shook her shoulder waking her. Meredith eyes snapped open and she saw the dark figure next to her, she let  
out a piercing scream and began trying to get away from Derek.

"Meredith it's ok, it's just me, Derek," Derek put his hands on either shoulder. Meredith slowly relaxed. "It was just a dream," Derek reassured  
her. Meredith began to cry.

"I was dreaming that he… but I…he," Meredith tried to explain between sobs again Derek pulled her into a hug.

"It was just a dream he can't hurt you anymore I am here," Derek gently stroked the top of Meredith's head as he spoke. "Go back to sleep." Within twenty minutes Meredith was sound asleep again and Derek held her and Derek was only seconds away from joining her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

Meredith's eyes slowly fluttered open, she went to move but found Derek's arms wrapped around her waist as he slept. She had a moment of panic but she very quickly remembered everything that happened. She let her head drop back to Derek's chest, it felt wonderful being held by him, she was safe and warm and didn't ever want to move, but she knew she had to get to school and Derek had to get to work.

"Derek" Meredith spoke softly and gently nudged him.

"What?" Derek slowly opened his eyes. "Meredith?"

"Hey you better get up otherwise you will be late for work" Meredith said.

"Yer I guess you're right" Derek realized that he was still holding Meredith close and he didn't want to admit to himself how nice it was. "I better go" he untangled himself from Meredith. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah I'll be fine"

"Ok call me if he bothers you or if you just want to talk."

"Thanks Derek." Derek smiled and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You're very welcome" he dashed out of her bedroom and down the stairs hoping he was going to make it to work on time.

The feel of Derek's lips on her forehead made her smile as she began getting ready for school.

* * *

Derek pulled into a parking bay at Seattle Grace Hospital, he had managed to get back to his apartment and change and still make it back to work on time. He climbed out of his car and made his way to the locker room thinking of only one person- Meredith Grey. He knew he shouldn't be so infatuated by her, but he couldn't help it, there was something about her that made him want to hold her in his arms and never let go. Derek tried to push her from his thoughts as he entered the locker room.

"Do we have to have dinner with her?" Mark whined

"Yes Mark, she is coming into town and she wants to see us" Addison answered.

"But she hates me she is like the devils spawn" Mark complained loudly. Derek laughed at Mark knowing who he was talking about.

"She doesn't hate you and I would prefer if you didn't call my sister the devils spawn!" Addison remarked.

"Oh but she is Addi" Derek added laughing as he changed into his scrubs.

"Shut up Derek" Mark and Derek laughed at her and then were interrupted by the beeping of Marks pager.

"Oo some one ugly I can make beautiful again" Mark smiled.

"You mean watch them being made beautiful" Mark was an aspiring plastic surgeon and was currently on the services of Seattle Grace's attending plastic surgeon.

"Shut up" he said before kissing Addison on the lips. "I'll see ya later babe"

"You better be ready for tonight" Addison called as he walked out of the locker room.

"I'm not going" He called back.

"Yes you are" Addison yelled back and then looked across to Derek.

"So what ended up happening with Meredith?"

"I took her home and stayed the night because she didn't feel safe" Addison looked at him sceptically.

"Be careful Derek, she's young." Addison warned

"What? I was just making sure she was okay, by the way I think you should give her a call and talk to her about what happened"

"What did happen?" Addison asked concerned for her friend. "Derek?"

"I think you should let her tell you"

"Ok I'll call her on my break."

"Thanks"

"See you tonight" Addison went to leave the locker room but Derek stopped her.

"I probably won't be home tonight"

"Derek you can't stay with her"

"I just want to make sure that guy is going to leave her alone, I just want her to be safe"

"I get that Derek just be careful" Addison eyed him warningly before leaving the locker room

* * *

Meredith walked up the stairs to her school slowly, wishing she could be back home with Derek, in his arms and safe.

"Hey Mer" Meredith was pulled from her thoughts by her best friend Christina.

"Hey" Meredith replied half heartedly.

"What's wrong Mer?" Christina asked her falling into step with her.

"Nothing I'm fine" she tried to reassure her friend.

"Meredith I know you better than that, you are looking all dark and twisty again, what happened?" They stopped when they had reached their lockers.

"I...I..." Meredith could feel tears welling in her eyes,

"Meredith its okay you can tell me I'm your person remember"

"it's really nothing you don't need to worry"

"I know your lying Meredith, you need to talk to some one, I don't care if it isn't me you go to but, I don't want you going through whatever this is on your own." Christina said seriously.

"I'm not going through it on my own" Meredith smiled slightly at the memory of Derek's arms around her.

"Good, now later you are going to tell me who he is, because if we don't go now we are going to be late for biology and we cant be late because we have a test that I am going to kick your ass in" Christina slipped her arm though Meredith's.

"You wish, you so know I am going to beat you"

"Oh whatever Miss Dark and Twisty" They both laughed as they hurried of to their biology class.

* * *

Addison sank down onto one of the beds in an 'on call room', she checked her watch it was three thirty in the afternoon and she was fairly sure Meredith would be home from school. Addison flipped open her cell phone and dialed Meredith's home number.

"_Hello"_ Meredith answered after four rings.

"Hey Mer its Addi"

"_Oh Hey Addi what's up?"_

"I was calling to ask you the same thing, what's going on with you?"

"_Oh nothing I'm fine"_

"Meredith don't lie to me, I saw you when you came to the hospital, what's going on?"

"_Derek hasn't told you anything?"_

"Not much he just said I should call you. Meredith you need to tell me what happened, why did you need a cat scan"

"_I… remember James?"_

"Kinda, is he the one who hurt you?"

"_Yer, but I am fine Derek took care of it"_

"That son of a bit..."

"_Dot worry Addi I don't think he is going to bother me any more"_

"Ok if you're sure" Addison's pager went off and Meredith heard it over the phone line.

"_Go Addison ill talk to you later"_

"Ok be careful bye."

"_Bye, say hi to Mark and Derek for me"_

Meredith hung up her phone and wondered into her kitchen opening the fridge and taking out leftover pizza and walking over to the couch and flopping down switching on the TV. At that moment her mobile began vibrating in her pocket. She pulled it out seeing that she had one new message, she was slightly hesitant but she clicked the open button.

Did u have fun at skewl? Xx James

A cold shiver ran down her spine as she read the message, she put down her phone and wrapped her arms around herself trying to block out the chill. She turned her mind back to the TV ignoring the message but a few moments latter she received another one, she reached for her phone slowly and began to read the newest message.

R u ok babe? I'm sorry about wat I did

Meredith stared at the message not knowing what to do, when she received another one.

I'm on my way ova babe ill make ya feel beta ;) c u in 5

* * *

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews so here is the second chapter I hope it meets expectations**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing **

**

* * *

  
**

Meredith dropped her phone beginning to panic, she looked around wondering what the hell she was going to do, she decided that running away from her house was probably her best option, so she grabbed her phone, and her jacket that was sitting on the couch next to her and ran out the backdoor locking it behind her. Meredith made her way across her small backyard and came to the back gate; she quickly unlatched it and re-latched it behind her. She then began to run as fast as she could, she had never been more grateful that she lived close the Seattle Grace Hospital. As she ran she pulled out her phone and hit speed dial 1.

"Come on Derek pick up, come on pick up"

"_Hello"_

"Derek thank God, I am so scared I am on my way to the hospital"

"_Meredith what's wrong you sound like your running"_

"I am, I was at home and he messaged me and said he was coming over"

"_Where are you?" _

"I'm near the corner deli near the park"

"_Ok go into the deli stay around people, I will be there as soon as possible"_

"What about work?"

"_I'm only and intern they will survive without me I am on my way" _Derek hung up and Meredith closed her phone, she checked behind her before entering the deli.

"Good afternoon" The older man behind the counter greeted Meredith "Can I help you?"

"I am just waiting for someone" Meredith smiled politely.

"No problems you can take a seat over there if you want" He smiled at her and Meredith thanked him and sat down on the bench. She felt her phone vibrate in her hand and she opened it thinking that it would be Derek but when she read the message it was clear that it wasn't.

'Cleva runnin away u cant have run far I will find u'

Meredith decided it wouldn't hurt to reply at least then she could try and throw him off so he wouldn't come looking for her.

'I Didn't run away I'm at the library ill c u soon ;)

"Meredith" Meredith looked up as she heard her name being called by a familiar voice.

"Derek" she jumped up from the bench and ran towards him, Derek held out his arms and wrapped them around her. "I was so scared"

"Hey it's okay, come on lets go" Derek led Meredith to his car. "Tell me what happened"

"I was at home and he messaged me I ignored it and he messaged again and again and said he was going to come over, I freaked out so I started running and I called you. When I was in the deli he text me saying that he would find me so I said I would see him soon."

"What why would you do that?"

"I didn't know what else to do!" Meredith began to cry.

"It's going to be okay" Derek reached out and took her hand in his. "I am going to fix this."

"How?"

"I don't know but I will"

* * *

They arrived outside Derek's apartment.

"You can stay here tonight, tell your mum you're at staying with a friend or something"

"Ok" Derek led her into the apartment, where Addison and Mark were.

"What happened Derek, why did you suddenly leave the hospital?" Addison asked. "And Meredith what are you doing here?"

"He messaged her again, said he was going to come over, Meredith got scared and ran away" Derek said simply.

"What?" Addison said looking at Meredith. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Addi"

"Is Mark Home?" Derek asked a plan was starting to formulate in his mind.

"He is in the shower getting ready for dinner tonight"

"Oh yer, can I borrow him after?"

"I suppose but why?" Addison asked she could tell by the look on his face that he was planning something but she didn't know what.

"I just have something I need him to help me with"

"u-huh" Addison said knowing the 'something' would probably get them into trouble.

"Well I am going to go finish getting ready" Addison disappeared into her and Marks room, leaving Derek and Meredith standing awkwardly in the kitchen.

"You can use our phone to call your mum if you like" Derek said breaking the silence.

"Ah thanks, where is it?"

"Just over there" He said pointing to the kitchen counter. Meredith picked up the small cordless phone and dialed the hospitals number.

"_Hello Seattle grace hospital Anna speaking" _Meredith heard the familiar voice of one of the receptionist from the surgical wing of the hospital.

"Hey Anna it's Meredith is my mother around"

"_Oh Hey Meredith I'll just check and see if she is in surgery or not" _

"Thanks" Meredith wondered what she was going to tell her mum about where she was staying, she thought about saying she was at Christina's house but knew the chance of her mother believing that was small so she decided to say she was staying with Addison because after all she was technically staying with Addison, she just hoped her mother didn't ask why.

"_Meredith" _she heard the harsh voice of her Mother.

"Hi Mum"

"_I was about to call you I have to fly out for about a week for a conference"_

"oh ok"

"_Have you got enough money for food?"_

"Yer I have my credit card"

"_Ok good, well I'll call you sometime next week"_

"Ok um mum do you think it would be ok if I stay at Addison's house"

"_Why? You haven't had a problem staying on your own before"_

"Yer I know but there has been some break-ins recently and well I.."

"_Ok then if Addison is fine with it"_

"Thanks mum ill talk to you later bye"

"_Goodbye Meredith" _Her mother hung up quickly and Meredith placed the phone back in its stand.

Derek returned, he had left the room earlier to give Meredith some privacy.

"What did she say?" Derek asked.

"She is going away for a week for a conference so I said I'd stay with Addison" A smile formed on Derek's lips.

"Oh so you're staying with Addison not me?" Derek mocked.

"Yer I decided staying with you might be a little inappropriate" she smiled. Her smile sent butterflies through his stomach he loved it when she smiled. They stood silent for a while neither knowing what to say until Derek broke the silence.

"Later tonight we can go back to your house so you can get some stuff"

"That sounds good"

"Ok and later tonight Mark and I have to take care of something" Meredith looked confused.

"What are you going to take care of?"

"Um James" Derek said looking away knowing that Meredith would react badly.

"Derek you can't! he is a psycho!"

"Meredith it's ok it will be fine I just want to explain to him that he can't see you anymore" Meredith looked worried. Derek walked closer to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It'll be fine you'll just text him and ask to meet some where" Derek saw fear flash through Meredith's eyes. Derek began rubbing her shoulders. "Don't worry you wont actually meet him just me and Mark"

"Ok" Meredith exhaled relaxing slightly.

"How about we watch a movie and order some pizza?" Derek asked smiling again

"Sounds good" Meredith smiled again. Derek led the way to the lounge room.

"So what do you want to watch?" Derek asked pointing to a wide range of DVD's, Meredith kneeled down to take a closer look at the collection. She scanned them with her eyes not sure what to pick and then she saw one of her favorite scary movies; she carefully pulled it out making sure not to cause a DVD avalanche.

"What about this?" she asked holding the movie up and passing it to Derek. Derek let out a small chuckle.

"What?" Meredith asked.

"I am just surprised by your choice"

"It is one of my favorite movies"

"Really? I know what you did last summer is one of your favorite movies?" Derek asked laughing more. Meredith snatched it back from him.

"It's a classic horror movie, incredibly predictable yet brilliant" Meredith defended the movie.

"Well I haven't seen it so I'm not one to judge" Derek took the DVD back from Meredith and started putting it into the DVD player.

"I'll order some pizza and then we can get started" Meredith nodded as Derek walked out of the lounge room. She took a seat on the large plush three seated couch. She ran her hand down the side of it and find the handle that made the chair into a recliner. A few moments later Derek returned.

"Pizza should be here in half an hour or so"

"Cool" Derek sat next to Meredith closer than a friend would sit but not as close as someone you were intimate with would sit. This confused Meredith. Derek pressed play and they began to watch the movie. Fifteen minutes later Meredith squealed in fear and hid behind a cushion for the first time.

"I thought you had seen this before" Derek commented.

"I have but that doesn't make it any less scary" Meredith answered back like it was obvious.

Another ten minutes later Meredith squealed again and scooted closer to Derek burying her face in his chest Addison and Mark chose that moment to enter.

"What going on in here?" Mark asked suggestively wiggling his eyebrows.

"We are just watching a movie" Derek answered sending Mark a warning look.

"Sure sure" Mark replied. Addison elbowed mark in the ribs. "Ouch, what you do that for" Addison rolled her eyes.

"Well we are off"

"Where are you going?" Meredith asked curious.

"Dinner with Satan"

"He means dinner with my sister"

"Oh have fun" Meredith smiled.

"See you two later" Addison ushered Mark towards the door, she glanced back at Derek and gave him a look that said 'don't do anything stupid'.

A few hours later, Derek and Meredith were on their third movie, he heard the lock on the door click and the low chatter of Mark and Addison as they entered the apartment; he looked down at Meredith who had fallen asleep leaning on his chest. He slowly moved so he had one arm under her legs and the other around her back he lifted her up and carried her towards his bedroom. He decided it would be better to get stuff from her house later.

"Hey De.."

"Shh" Derek shushed them as he continued to his room.

"Sorry" Addison whispered in apology.

Derek made it to his room without waking Meredith; he pulled the covers of his bed back and slowly and gently placed her down.

"Derek" Meredith murmured half waking up.

"Meredith, can you tell me where your phone is?" Derek whispered.

"Pocket" Meredith said passing Derek her phone.

"Ok I'm going to text James you got back to sleep"

"OK" Meredith barely mouthed falling back to sleep. Derek went to her bag and found her mobile sitting on the top. He grabbed it and then silently left the room.

He joined Addison and Mark who were talking in the living room.

"How was dinner?"

"Torture" Mark answered receiving a slap on the arm from Addison.

"Well I am off to bed, I believe you two have something to do, good night" Addison Kissed Mark goodnight and smiled at Derek before retreating to their bedroom.

"So what are we doing Derek?" Derek smiled.

"Well we just have to get a message across to someone." He held up Meredith's phone and then began composing a text message.

Hey James meet me at da park near my house xox 

Mark read the message as Derek typed it.

"Does she know?" Mark asked catching on to what Derek had planned

"Yer I told her this afternoon."

A few moments later Meredith's phone vibrated in Derek's hand. Derek hit the open button and read the message out loud for Mark.

Hey babe kk meet u there in 10 xx

"Let's role" Derek and Mark grabbed their jackets and headed out to meet James.

* * *

**OMG that was really long, kinda a filler there wasn't much MerDer action but there will be lots more in future chapters, I just don't want to move their relationship along to fast considering the age difference. **

**Next chapter- Derek and Mark confront James and some one gets a black eye ;) so review and I will update sooner.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews. I know I said some one would get a black eye but I split lip worked better.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing **

**Thank to Lauren for editing this and all my other chapters. **

**On with the chapter.**

**

* * *

  
**

Derek and Mark pulled up at the park near Meredith's house.

"Can you see anyone in the park?" Derek asked Mark. Mark scanned the park while Derek looked around for any cars.

"Nope" Mark answered a few moments later.

"Neither, no sign of his car"

"So how is this gonna go down?" Mark asked.

"Well hopefully with no violence"

"Aw Derek you take the fun out of everything" Derek was about to defend himself when he saw a car pull up.

"This could be him" Derek and Mark watched as a guy a little bit older than Meredith climbed out of his car. He had short cropped dark hair and all the clothes he wore were dark.

"Probably who else goes to the park at one o'clock in the morning on their own"

"Good point" The guy looked around the park before taking a seat on a bench facing away from them.

"Let's go" Derek said. Both of them climbed out the car closing the doors softly. They silently made their way across the park, both making sure not to make any unnecessary sounds. When they were only a few meters away Derek decided it was time to make their presence known.

"James?" Derek called; firstly to get the guys attention and secondly to make sure the guy _was_ James. The guy sprang to his feet and turned to face them.

"Who's asking?" his words were slightly slurred but still understandable.

"I spoke to you on the phone last night" Derek said calmly he stood still making sure to look relaxed and not as if he was there for a fight, however Mark stood behind him trying as hard as he could to look as threatening as possible.

"Where's Meredith?" James demanded stumbling closer to them. Mark moved to Derek's side.

"She isn't coming" Mark said before Derek could speak.

"Why the hell not? She told me to meet her here"

"No I was the one who messaged you" James glared at Derek and moved closer.

"If you think you can stop me from seeing her you're very wrong" James moved closer to Derek as he spoke trying to intimidate him but his effort was worthless as he was a fair but shorter then Derek.

"I beg to differ, you will not be seeing or speaking to Meredith again..." Derek leaned closer to James speaking in a low town.

"Who are you her father? You're old enough to be" James said laughing at his poor excuse for a joke.

"No I am just someone who cares about her"

"Whatever why would you care for that little bitch" Derek could feel anger boiling inside him, it was incredibly hard to remain so calm when he was face to face with the person that had hurt Meredith so badly.

"Do not call her that" Derek yelled his top lip curled up in anger.

"And what are you going to do?"

"Well we could file for a restraining order, or tell the police what you did to her and see what they want to do about it" the confidence that had been on James's face wavered for a moment he hadn't thought Meredith would tell anyone.

"I didn't do anything to that little bitch" Mark could see Derek on the verge of snapping so he spoke.

"I think it would be wise for you to shut your mouth, get back in your car and pretend as if you had never met Meredith." Marks voice and eyes filled with some kind of darkness that Derek had never seen in his friend before. But the Marks words were lost on James because he wasn't sober.

"And what if I don't want to" James stepped closer to Mark challenging him.

"Don't even try" Mark threw back, he stepped forward and James stepped out.

"Mark" Derek warned. Knowing his friend had a temper.

"What are you going to do, you think you're so tough hey pretty boy"

"Mark, leave him, he is scum, he has to beat and rape women to get them to be with him"

James snapped and he lunged for Derek.

* * *

Addison had been asleep for about an hour when she was awoken by a piercing scream. She sat bolt upright wondering who the hell made that sound.

"Derek" she heard a faint cry and then remembered Meredith was staying at her house.

"Derek" she heard Meredith's voice again. Addison flicked her blanket off and grabbed her dressing gown and walked quickly to Derek's room. She could hear Meredith's soft cries.

"Meredith" She softly knocked on the door and slowly opened it. "Mer it's me Addi.

"Addie?" Meredith asked through tears.

"Hey it's alright Mer, it was just a dream" Addison sat down on the bed and patted Meredith's shoulder trying to comfort her.

"Where's Derek"

"He is out with Mark, remember?"

"Oh yer" Meredith said disappointingly as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sure he will be home soon" Addison said smiling despite the darkness of the room. Meredith nodded.

"What scared you?" Addison asked hesitantly.

"I...I had a dream, about James." Meredith's voice became shaky again and tears formed in her eyes, it was clear to Addison that she was traumatized by what had happened.

"Was he trying to hurt you?" Addison asked wrapping a supportive arm around Meredith's shoulder.

"Yer" Meredith whimpered.

"Well you don't need to be scared Meredith, you have Derek _and_ Mark on your side, they aren't going to let that creep anywhere near you, I promise".

"Ok"

"Are you ok to go back to sleep?" Meredith nodded.

"Ok I'll see you in the morning I am off work tomorrow so we can go do something fun if you want."

"OK" Meredith replied simply.

"Call out if you need anything" Addison said before closing the door and returning to her room.

* * *

Derek Shoved James back before he came into contact with him. James quickly swung his fist at Derek but Mark grabbed his fist and twisted his arm, James yelled out in pain but still managed to bring around his other fist and connect with marks Jaw. Marks head snapped back and he let go of James's fist.

"He hit me" Mark growled, Mark went for James he grabbed him by his shirt and threw him roughly to the ground, winding him. He went to grab him again but was stopped by Derek.

"Don't Mark, let's go"

"But he hit me"

"We are going" Derek grabbed Mark and began to pull him towards his car. James slowly stood up as Mark and Derek walked back to the car.

"This isn't over" James shouted before hurriedly retreating back to his car.

"He hit me" Mark repeated again more astonished this time. He felt his face with his hand.

"I'm bleeding!" Mark exclaimed.

"You're fine" Derek said as the climbed into the car. Mark flicked the inside light on and began to check himself in the mirror.

"My Lip, I'm going to need stitches"

"Let me look" Derek said. Mark turned his head towards Derek. Derek looked at his friend's face his lip was split and bleeding pretty badly and he had a dark purple bruise forming, Addison wasn't going to be happy.

"We will call past the hospital on our way home"

"He better hope it doesn't scar"

"He was right you are a pretty boy" Derek said laughing.

"Shut up, I can't be a plastic surgeon with a scared lip!" Derek shook his head.

* * *

They finally made it home at three o'clock in the morning. Addison was waiting in the living room, she hadn't been able to get to sleep after Meredith had woke her up, and then she had started worrying about Mark and Derek.

"Where have you been?" Addison asked in a hushed voice. Before they replied she noticed Marks stitches and bruise.

"Oh My God what happened?" She ran over to make and began examining his face and completely forgetting to be quite.

"Had to take one for the team"

"Derek…" Addison said firmly.

"Hey it isn't my fault" Derek said smiling.

"Are you ok babe?" Addison asked Mark concerned.

"I dunno it hurts pretty bad, I had to get four stitches" Mark looking for sympathy.

"Aw" Addison exclaimed placing a soft kiss on his lips. Before slapping him on the arm.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"For being an idiot and getting yourself hurt"

"Derek" A small voice called. Addison, Mark and Derek turned around to see Meredith standing in Derek's Bedroom doorway her eyes squinting against the light.

"Hey Mer" Derek said walking over to her. "You all right?" he asked.

"Well we are off to bed" Addison said pushing Mark towards their Bedroom. "Night"

"Night" Derek replied, he then turned his attention back to Meredith.

"Are you ok?" he asked again concerned.

"I just... I had a nightmare and... I am to scare to go back to sleep" she confessed. Derek pulled her into a hug and then led her back to his bed. They sat on the bed

"Try not to worry about him, I won't let him hurt you again" Derek looked at Meredith she was looking down and tears were welling in her eyes. Derek lifted her chin up so making her look at him. "It's ok Mer you're safe" A tear rolled down Meredith's cheek and Derek Gently brushed it away with is thumb.

"I know I'm safe but, I ... I just can't get it out of my head" Meredith began to cry again. Derek wrapped his arms around her again pulling her closer to him and lying down.

"I know Mer, what happened to you was horrible, it's normal to be scared." he tried to reassure her. Meredith buried her head in his chest.

"It will get better" Derek pulled the blanket over them and kissed Meredith on the forehead. He was falling for her he knew he shouldn't, he knew she was only young but there was something about her that he couldn't resist. He tried to push the thoughts of what he was going to do out of his mind, and allowed himself to fall asleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed please review and I will update as soon as possible let me know your thoughts on what Derek should do about his feelings for Meredith and let me know any scenes you want to see In the story I am always happy to have readers input! Thanks for reading :)  
**

**Xx**


End file.
